Outtakes from Revelations, Legends and Champions
by Kittyinaz
Summary: These are a collection of out takes of the sequel to Alice & Hatter: Revelations, Legends and Champions.  These are M rated & are conisdered canon to the rest of the story.  RL & C is contained in the Crossovers for Alice 2009 & Alice in Wonderland 2010
1. Chapter 1 Still of the Silence

**M rated outtake from Revelations, Legends and Champions**…** Some is from the chapter 4. I just filled in the blanks so to say. It is taken directly there and you would understand more if you read the series first. This is considered in canon with the story. **

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. Whew think that covers everything.**

**Love ya, tardisinthesgc, M rated secret chapters.. How much more fun can we have? **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson_

* * *

Alice stared at him. She worked to understand what he had told her and what the Kingdom showed her also, as she assimilated everything something caught her attention. "Hatter?"

Hatter knew what she was going to ask and answered her, "Yes, Luv, we are in the process of the Bonding." He choked and then said "I'm sorry, Luv, it is not something I knew about either until Chess found me in the maze." He held her close, hoping she won't reject him, knowing that she had every right since they would be closer than a couple and he remembered that she had mentioned that she had had relationship issues before. This was not like a marriage that, from what he understood about Aboveland, was able to walk away from. Then he realized that she didn't realize that Marriages here are just as binding, just not soul binding…

Alice thought about what he had said, and realized that if promises were binding here in Wonderland, then the only difference is they really have found their soul mates. And she could see nothing wrong with it. Which shocked her, but she remembered she had made a list of what she wanted and Hatter fit _all_ of it. And she loved him so much; she found that she didn't care. She looked to tell Hatter this and saw and… felt his anxiety.

"Hatter!" Hatter looked at her like he was going to say something and she put her finger on his cupid mouth. "I love you and I have no problem with this Bonding process. In fact, I welcome anything that makes us closer…"

Hatter looked at her amazed and was feeling her conviction through their bond. It was so much clearer because she had accepted it. He leaned down and kissed her hard. She moaned and went loose in his arms.

"Alice, my Luv…." He kissed her neck and then moving his way up to her ear and he murmured "My Mate." She moaned and replied back huskily "Hatter" and he kissed her neck in one of her spots he had memorized earlier and she choked out "My Mate."

The emotions exploded between the two. They both couldn't get close enough to each other, feeling the other's desire for the other. Hatter barely kept control as he kissed down her neck. He could feel her moans echoing through her throat as he kissed making him harder with his need for her.

Hatter slowly lowered them back to the bed, his hand slid down to her pants and slid inside them. "I could really learn to love these, Alice. Not only do they" He kissed her neck where it met her shoulders, "look great on you" He left open mouth kisses and as he worshipped her shoulders, his other hand was unlacing her top to allow him more access, "But they make this so much easier" and he slid his other hand under her underwear and then caressed her clit and moved his hand until he could sink his fingers inside was so hot, wet and so tight, He moved his fingers and Alice moaned and Hatter could feel through the Bond her desire for him spike. "Alice…"

Alice couldn't think. She knew from the last two times how _good_ Hatter was at making her feel good. But now… Oh ye GODS! His kisses, his caresses were not just felt by her, but he could feel them also. And his desire and love for her drowned her in his love. It was all she could do to hold on to him…

Hatter was slowly losing it. He wanted Alice, and she wanted him. And not only did he know it, he could _feel_ it and it was driving him insane with need. He could hear them both panting and he had barely started. He took a second and kissed Alice to gather himself. He would not take his Alice like an animal!

He leaned his forehead against hers gathering himself. As he tried to settle he felt her hands on him, unbuttoning his shirt. He opened his brown eyes to her brilliant blue ones and she smiled as she touched his bare skin, she trailed her hands up and down his chest and he gasped feeling the trail of fire she left on his skin.

Alice smiled and told him, "I have been wanting to touch your skin since Marmoreal and saw you standing there smirking at me…"

Hatter smirked at her, "That was the plan, Luv. I always want you and will use what I can to have you."

He leaned to the side and grabbed the hem of her shirt and helped her out of it after shrugging his off. He kissed her shoulders as he held her in his arms. He slowly lowered the straps of her bra off her shoulders to get them out of his way. "Your shoulders drive me nuts, Luv. I always want to kiss them and see them bare…" He left open mouth kisses as he trailed across her shoulders. Hatter leaned back and reaching in front of him, unhooked her bra in one quick action and then removed it leaving trails of goosebumps on her skin. He pulled her closer and they sat there skin to skin breathing hard and feeling each other through the bond. Hatter reached up and pulled Alice's face to his and he kissed her so tenderly as he attempted to reign in their desires. He wanted to make love to her, not take her roughly.

Alice could feel her heart melting more. Is there any way she could love him more? She leaned into him and then kissing her way up his neck huskily told him, "I _know_ you want more Hatter, and you _know_ I want more…" Her hands made it down to his pants and she loosened his belt and then unhooked his pants.

Hatter groaned and grabbed her hands. "Alice…" He smirked down at her and undid her pants, watching her eyes laugh up at him in enjoyment. He removed her pants and panties all at once, pulling her pants down and going down with them. She raised herself on her elbows and looked down at him with an eyebrow raised. His smirk grew wider and he moved up her legs, kissing and worshiping up them. He skipped her sex knowing she wanted and expected him there. He trailed lazy kisses up to her breasts. He teased one breast by licking below them and then trailing kisses between the two and outlines the tops of them with his mouth. He smirked feeling her lust jump again and raised his head. "Want more, Luv?" She looked at him with desire and lust in her eyes and she bucked up at him. He moaned knowing he was losing it having both his desire for her and feeling hers for him was overwhelming.

Alice heard it and pulled his mouth up to her and kissed him, feeling sparks jumping on their tongues. She reached down and freed him from his pants and boxers and slid her hand up and down him slowly. Hatter moaned and rolled off her. She smirked, knowing that he was ridding himself of his clothes. Sure enough, he was back on top of her kissing her passionately. Alice could feel his need for her and knew he could feel hers. It was intense need to be one, with nothing separating them. Hatter leaned up on his elbows, his head at her entrance and as he panted with the need to make her his, he waited for her to tell him it was ok. Alice moaned and wrapped her legs around him, as he slid into her, both moving as one.

Alice could not believe how good this felt, it felt so right for him to be in her and she moaned his name, "Hatter…" Hatter leaned down and kissed her as he slid in and out of her, trying to rein in his need to posses her. Alice could feel his need and let him know that she needed him to possess her too. Hatter closed his eyes and kissed her as picked up his pace.

He could feel him slide in deeper and deeper into her and when he could feel her orgasm starting gasped "Alice, Mine!" as he came, seeing angels and devils.

Alice screamed "Yours!" as she saw stars exploding. They collapsed together and lay there, Hatter trailing lazy kisses wherever he can reach.

"You're mine, Alice from now to the end of time, My Mate."

Alice was still coming down but she could feel his love through their bond and looked him in his eyes, "I'm yours and your mine Hatter. Nothing can separate us, My Mate." Their actions and words sealed the last of the bonding.

The feelings that enveloped the both of them with the complete acceptance of the bond overwhelmed the two exhausted Champions but didn't damper their need for each other. Hatter sighed, pulled her closer and kissed her, enjoying this time and needing to be with Alice. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She could still feel him in her and she rolled her hips some. Hatter looked down at her smirking and kissed her passionately and moved with her. This time he took his time and teased his love, his Mate as they made love.

Alice could feel his love drowning her and she sighed surrendering to him as he kissed her lips and moved down her throat as he slowly withdrew from her. Alice whimpered with the lost of him "Hatter..."

"Shhh Luv," Hatter calmed her as he sat up and leaned down and picked her up and moved her forward to him. Alice picked up on what he was wanting and wrapped her legs around him and he sheathed himself in her. They both moaned and he rocked them both as he kissed Alice and moved to her breast and lightly bit her nipple and then sucked at it to sooth the bite. He could feel her walls tightening around him and he moaned.

Alice could not believe his endurance especially with their feelings. She could barely keep concious with the love and the desire she knew she was feeling from both of them. But with him taking his time and this slow build-up... she was losing it.

Hatter closed his eyes feeling what he was doing to her. He loved Alice and was trying to show her how much as he continued to make love to her. Soon he felt her start to come and both of their feelings overwhelmed him and he could feel her clamping down on him. He couldn't help it and surged forward and put Alice on her back as he drove forward in instinct to enable both of them to finish coming. He called out "Alice!" As she called out to him. He rode out their orgasms until they were both sated.

Hatter pulled his mate closer in his arms, rolled them over and laid there with her as the Bonding finished sealing the two souls to each other. Alice snuggled closer to him and murmured, "I love you Hatter." and he could hear her fall asleep. He held her and releasing one arm, snagged a blanket and covered them. He lay there listening to her sleeping and thought of the miracle that was Alice in his life and thought how everything just seemed to work when she was in his arms. He smiled and slowly fell asleep holding her to him in their Kingdom.

Wonderland rejoiced and kept a careful watch on these two, nothing will disturb them until the process was complete.

* * *

**So here is the M rated section. I am posting under Alice 2009 since it involves them only. This will continue in the story and be taken as canon. But I wanted to let those who don't like this be able to read the story without it. **

**Fairfarren all.**


	2. Chapter 2 Here We Go Again

**Back again. This helps move us along to my dastardly plots. I am most evil for not leaving these two alone!**

**This chapter goes before Chapter 7. FYI - This chapter has been written since before my muse went bonkers on me. So... Just remember that alot of things have happened between this and the next chapter for me.**

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. I get to make them dance to my puppeteers strings…**

**Tardisinthesgc, words cannot express the gratitude for your time and work on these chapters. Love ya lady and I hope that everything is great! No worries and we will catch up on the flip side.**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Animal By Neon Trees_

* * *

Hatter and Alice walked to their room, trying to hurry now that they were away from everyone. Their Bond was still too new for them to spend time away from each other and they could feel each other's desire for each other increase as the day went by.

Hatter spotted an alcove and pushed Alice into it as he followed, their lips meeting in a demand for each other. He needed to feel her, have her lips on his. They both moaned at the same time as their desire spiked for each other. Hatter ended their kiss and muttered, "Well, this was not as good of an idea as I thought it would be."

Alice laughed weakly and told him, "How much farther, Hatter? Since we will have an actual bed and locked doors…"

Hatter felt her desire for him increase through the Bond muttered, "You're killing me, Alice." He grabbed her and they started running to their room, Alice laughing as he pulled her along.

Making it there, Hatter threw open the door, muttered apologies under his breath as Alice stared at him flabbergasted. He looked at her, picked her up bridal style and carried her into their room as he kissed her. However, what had started as a light kiss soon turned into a passionate kiss.

Hatter put Alice down and backed her into the door kissing whatever skin he could find. Alice moaned, turned on by his aggression and desire for her. She returned his kisses as she helped him remove their clothes.

Hatter loved the way she tasted and he never could get enough of her. He reached behind her to unlace the dress he had helped her into hours earlier in the day and pulled it off of her, then shrugged out of his shirt. They continued to shed their clothes in this manner until they both undressed in a matter of a couple of minutes. It would have been faster, but as more of Alice's body became available for Hatter to worship, he did so.

Hatter knew some of this aggression and need to have Alice was due to the threat he had felt earlier from Jack. He needed to prove his love to Alice and posses her. She was _his_ Mate. But at the same time a lot of their feelings were just the pure need and desire they have had most of the day for each other. The two overpowering needs together had made this, a frantic need for each other, since the Bond fed their needs into each other's emotions.

Alice moaned as she felt Hatter's mouth move down her neck then she gasped as he lifted her by her bum to make it easier for him to claim her breasts and mark her as his. She knew he was strong, but this surprised her… and made her hornier for him.

Hatter lightly bit her nipples and then lathed them with his tongue to soothe the bite mark. He was barely restraining himself. He could feel how wet she was for him and the more he claimed her breasts as his, the more he could feel their desire mount. He stopped for a second and pulled back to stare at her, "Alice…"

Alice opened her eyes and gazed at him. She could feel his need mounting every second and she begged him for relief for them both, "Please, Hatter!" She wrapped her legs around him, trying to bring relief to her need for him to be inside her.

That was all it took. Hatter couldn't and didn't want to retrain himself, he plunged into her, taking her right there. Alice threw her head back in pleasure and hit her head on the door. That was the last thing she registered as Hatter began moving in her bringing her to her first orgasm quickly. They both gasped as they felt it ripping through Alice.

Hatter held on by his teeth, feeling her tightening around him as he slid in and out of her. He wanted to bring pleasure to her and take it from her. He needed to posses her and he could feel the same need echoing from her.

Alice could feel him still hard and his need for her was driving her crazy. She couldn't believe he managed to keep it together this long. She could feel his need and then she tightened her legs around him as held tighter to her as she felt the fire igniting in them both.

Hatter could feel them both getting close and moaned "God… Alice…" And then he thrust in her coming as he felt through the Bond their release as he bit down on her shoulder.

Hatter coming and he claiming her and marking her the way he did sent Alice to seeing fireworks; she screamed his name as they both rode through their release.

As they came down from the high, Hatter supported Alice against the door. He kissed his mark on her and murmured his love for her. Alice reached up, cupping his face with her hand, stared into his warm brown eyes for a minute before crashing her lips on his. Hatter tightened his grip on her and after making sure she was secure in his hold, backed away from the door as he moved them towards the bed.

When his knees hit the edge of the bed, Alice leaned forward enough to have him fall on the bed with her on top of him.

Hatter could still feel her desire for him. He moaned as he told her, "Killing me, Alice. You be killing me."

He raised himself up then moved them both back further on the bed. When Hatter was back against the pillows, he reached out to help support her on him with one arm as he kissed her bringing his other arm up to caress her breast. He was still sheathed inside of her and he could feel himself hardening as both of their needs came through the Bond.

He murmured against her lips, "But I be dying a happy man." Hatter followed her neck down to her breasts, nipping with his teeth the tops of them then soothing the bites with his tongue.

Alice moaned and held his head to her breast as he moved in a lazy circle towards her nipple. She started to move, unable to deny their need for them to continue their lovemaking anymore.

Hatter gasped as he felt her start to move up and down his length, taking him in deeper and deeper each time. He looked up at her and could feel her love and could see the desire and lust on her face as she rode him. He felt Alice's hand tug at his hair as he closed his eyes in thanks for this passionate woman who he loved. He turned his attention to her other breast and could feel her moan in pleasure. He kept it up until she increased her speed and he could not take it anymore. He gripped her waist as he started to thrust up into her.

Alice let her head fall back as she felt how deep she was taking him inside of her. She increased her speed feeling herself beginning to fall apart. She could feel Hatter thrusting into her as she rode him, and then felt his hand rub her bundle of nerves making her come explosively. She could feel him still moving and called his name in disbelief, "Hatter?"

Hatter smirked at her call,flipped them, pulling her leg over his shoulder as he claimed his woman. He could feel her shuddering around him as he pounded into her. When he spilled his seed into his mate he growled at her, "Mine!"

Alice was finding herself really turned on by the facet of Hatter. She never had a man who had needed her, could be the most considerate lover, then take her as Hatter was doing now, claiming and possessing her as his. This animalistic side of him was one that had always been hinted at and that she secretly had wanted. But even as much as he needed to claim her as his, Hatter was still considerate of a lover to make sure she had pleasure before him. But right now as he finished them off and almost collapsed on her in exhaustion, she could still feel the burning instinct in him to claim his mate alongside the unconditional _love_ he had for her.

Hatter gathered his mate to him as he gasped for air. He turned to where he could watch her and smiled down at her. He reached down and kissed her gently, murmuring to her, "Alice, my Alice, my love."

Alice could barely move. Hatter felt her exhaustion and smirked. He kissed her on the mouth, the kiss as passionate as the one when they came inside the room as she surrendered to him and he explored her mouth. He ended the kiss and looked down at her, unable to hide his pride in making his mate being so completely satisfied and worn out from their lovemaking.

Alice reached out and gently cupped his face. She told him, "You amaze me Hatter." Hatter smiled at her, then turned and nuzzled her hand gently. She smiled back at him, knowing he could feel through their bond how she had needed what had happened as much as he had. And now, now they needed the tenderness that was between them.

Hatter could feel her love for him coming through the bond. Her need for him was weaker and no longer what she needed from him. Hatter knew that it had been his own need from the threat to their Bond that had sparked his need, but her answering that need with her own desire had inflamed them to the previous level. But now Alice and he needed the tenderness of their love. He reached down and softly moved her hair off her face.

Alice tried to move and winced slightly, acknowledging she was going to be sore tomorrow. Hatter had seen it and frowned in thought. He then softly told Alice, "Wait here, luv." He kissed her softly and then moved quickly to the bathroom.

Alice smiled and almost drifted off to sleep, exhausted. Then she felt Hatter lift her up and tell her, "Not yet Alice, let's see if I can do something about those muscles before you get too stiff." Alice rested her head against him too tired to say anything.

Hatter looked down tenderly at his love as he carried her into the bathroom and the hot bath he had poured her with some of the potions Mirana stocked in the bathrooms. He realized she was too tired to be able to take a bath without him. Still holding her to him, he stepped into the bathtub with her and lowered them both into the water. She raised her head slightly when the water and potions touched her and Hatter told her softly "Shh… It will help Alice." She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder and neck. Hatter settled them into the water and relaxed holding her to him, resting his head against her.

Alice stirred, feeling the water relaxing her muscles and sleepily asked, "Hatter?"

Hatter had been lost in feeling their Bond and the feelings flowing across it. He answered Alice, "Yes luv?"

Alice burrowed into him and told him, "What is the difference between us getting married and being how we are now?"

Hatter raised his head and looked down at her, "I am not sure I understand, Luv." He was trying to understand what she was asking him.

Alice was trying to figure out in her sleepy brain how to phrase this. "Well, if we got married, what difference would it make?"

Hatter frowned in thought, wanting to answer her completely. "Not much if anything. It depends on you actually. If you want to get married, we can. According to the way of life in the Outlands, you are my wife. Here in Marmoreal, for us to be married it will take, hmmm… well Mirana to marry us since she is the only outranking us. But Alice, it depends on you and what you are comfortable with. If you wish for us to be married, we can be. If you are satisfied with the Bonding only, that is all I need. I just want you to be happy, Alice."

Alice sighed and thought out loud, "I don't know if I want to get married right now, we have so much work in front of us. I also feel like something is coming and don't want to take away from any planning or preparing for it. But afterwards…" She looked up at him and told him softly "I will like to. I want everything I can have of you."

Hatter smiled at her and told her, "Alice, you have my mind, body, soul and heart already. It's all yours with my love and blessing." He then leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**Awwwww I love my Hatter! **

**Here is the thing. I am changing the One Shots to be all together. Thought it might be easier for everyone. Also, I am self betaing for awhile. There is a thing for November for a lot of websites and schools across the nation and my Beta is participating. We have agreed to have me catch up on the chapters (Since I have up to 25 written on Tea Shoppe.) and see what we can get done. **

**On top of that, to be very honest, I have been concentrating on Tea Shoppe. This was written weeks ago and neither my beta and I have been able to get back to this and see how it works. You guys need to thank Duchessfaleen for this chapter since she read through it to make sure it works. I will be posting the regular chapter soon.**

**I thank you all for your help and I love that you still encourage me to write. I plan to try to finish Tea Shoppe this month. I also plan to work on this more, until closer to Christmas. Then my cousin will be having surgery and I made her a promise to write a story for her to beta during that time. Since she will be home all the time, I think I can do something to relieve her boredom. **

**Please review and let me know how I am doing on my beta skills on my own work. LOL!**

**Fairfarren – Wendy.**


	3. Chapter 3 You are the Hope

**Here is the deal. I write these outtakes to keep the main story friendly for others to read. But, I truly believe that two people in as much love as these two are would affirm that physically. They don't get to as much as they do in Tea Shoppe, but at the same time, they have a lot more going on! So to truly read the story as I intend, you need to read this with the other. They are meant to be read together to be the entire story.**

**Just so you know, I could see parts of this in my head, playing like a movie. (more like NC-17 if that.) I try to describe what I see, but it is hard when you only view portions of the movie.**

**Disclosure: Alice in Wonderland and Syfy Alice and any other version of Alice there is belongs to those that made them. Not much more to say than that. **

**Thanks as always to Alaina Downs for being a saint and reading through these. Thanks so much! **

**Thanks also to Duchessfaleen! The pics really help. A LOT! I am working on catching up to you guys on Primeval! I even bought the episodes on my iPad to hurry it up! **

**Thanks to my Facebook friends, we have some great conversations there. I love you all and enjoy talking with all of you. I have no idea more than half of the time who you are on Fanfiction, but I enjoy knowing you! **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Everything by Lifehouse. _

* * *

The morning light creeps across the bed, showing the two people wrapped around each other. The light couldn't tell where one starts and the other leaves off, they are so entangled. But, knowing what almost happened to these two people, and how bad Wonderland would have been if these two wouldn't have gotten better, the light darkens.

Deciding to give the two more time to each other, the light talks to Time, and they both agree to give Alice and Hatter a spell. Light leaves the room in a twilight haze and Time holds off marching on. Determining this will give the two more time to heal and to be with each other, they are happy.

Though time passes, Time himself did not. It is later when Hatter wakes and reflexively grips Alice closer to him. As he wakes up more, he feels the Bond and is reassured by it and Wonderland that Alice is better. Hatter lies there in bed, thankful for his friends. They helped both Alice and him when they needed it the most. If either had lost the other, or even thought about it…well, since it didn't happen, Hatter refuses to head down that path.

He untangles them enough for him to be able to lie beside her, looking down at the love of his life. His one arm is holding his head up, the other holding his life to him. His eyes are dark, they will not fade until Alice wakes, and he verifies she is okay. Hatter spends awhile, gazing at his Alice, content to wait for her, knowing that this is making sure she will be better.

Alice slowly wakes, amazed that the pain is gone. She can also feel Hatter, beside her, and through the Bond. She sighs in contentment and opens her eyes to him. Seeing his face above hers, watching her with worry and love in his face. Alice reaches up and cups his face, calmly murmuring "Hatter."

Hatter sighs in relief as she wakes and is pain free. He realizes he should have known better, he has been pain free when he woke as well. But she is his light to his soul, his everything. Hatter has no issue admitting that he has been falling apart since the second he realized she was dying in his arms. There was no potion to heal her, no wounds to purify of the poison that was killing her. It was all because of _his_ wounds and body that she was dying. The torture of that knowledge pains him.

Alice can feel Hatter's anguish and she quickly moves towards him. She gently tells him, as he holds her tightly to him, "I am here Hatter. I am fine. We are both fine. We are here tog-." Her face turns white and she stammers out, "Oh God, Hatter-" As the previous day, _or has it been a couple of days, _catch up to Alice, she falls apart in his arms with him.

The two of them seek assurance from the other that they are not hurt. Alice had felt Hatter dying as she raced to be with him, stuck in her world. Hatter had felt her dying in his arms. It is an experience that neither ever wants to feel again.

Both of them hold each other close. Feelings of revenge, and the wanting of hurting another human being, will wait. This is so much more important for the two of them. Bonding in the most part is an amazing thing. But, there are downsides to everything, and what they had just suffered through is a perfect example of that.

Even though it was a wake up call to both of them that not everything is sweetness, neither would give up the Bond, or anything that has to do with the other. They love each other too much for that. Plus both of them are stubborn. Luckily, they are learning to be completely open with each other, or else there would be more discord. That, and what they have already gone through causes arguments of 'You don't love me', or 'You never show me any affection' ridiculous. Especially since they never have any issues showing each other their feelings; in fact they work to keep their hands from each other.

Hatter didn't have the time away that Alice had from him, but he can understand her need for him to be as close as possible. He always has a need for her to be by him. He went centuries thinking that he will never have the feelings for another to the depth of his parents. And watching what they have, it is impossible not to want the same for himself. Finding Alice, that was a shock and a joy that he feels so lucky to have, it will never be anything he takes for granted. To find that she always feels the same is a joy, an amazement to him, that he couldn't explain to anyone else.

Holding Hatter as close as she can, she sends her love through the Bond. Alice cannot get enough of Hatter, she chuckles as she remembers trying to explain to her mother what a Bond is. Now in Hatter's arms, she finds the easiest explanation. He is her soul mate, her love. He is her other half in everything, the one who will love and be with her, forever. Here in Wonderland, that is a very real possibility. Alice hopes it is, since she will be spending the rest of her life loving him, and forever just seems like it will not be enough.

Smiling as he hears Alice chuckle on his shoulder, he asks her softly, "What is funny, Alice?"

Relaxing further as she feels his hands rub along her back, she answers just as softly, "Your father and I were trying to explain a Bond to my mom. She needed to know since I was falling apart in front of her and she couldn't understand why. But here in your arms, I found the perfect description of a Bond. I find it funny that before I couldn't explain it. It all sounded inadequate. It still does, but it is so much closer. Hatter, I love you so much."

His arms tighten and he answers her, "I love you too, Alice. Gods, when you arrived yesterday…I never felt something like that. I never want to feel something like that ever again. I can't keep you wrapped up in cotton, nor can I lock you in a room. But Alice, I wish to do all that and more, to make sure you are never hurt again. None of it will work, since the minute I get hurt, you will feel it too. Alice, how can I ever keep my promise to you?" He closes his eyes in despair as he holds her to him.

Realizing how much it must have hurt him to find her in that situation, then to find out he made her that way, it must be agonizing to say the least. Alice softly comforts him, "Hatter, I felt the same for you. I was flying across the ocean, for seven hours, feeling like I was failing you by not being here. For sending Chess to you, and staying there. But then, if I would have known about the Looking Glass, I would have sent Tarrant back. Oh, God." Alice closes her eyes, knowing the truth. Even knowing what would happen, she would have changed nothing. She looks at Hatter with tears in her eyes telling him, "There was nothing I could have done right. So yes, I understand. But, all I or you can do, is try to be with each other. To make sure we have each other's backs. I cannot explain it, but every time we are together, we overcome everything. When we are apart, it seems like everything is going wrong."

Taking a deep breath, Hatter tells her, "You are right. And if you think you are going anywhere without me for awhile, you will be sadly mistaken. You will be lucky to be able to leave my sight for, I don't know, the next 300 years?"

Not able to help it, Alice starts to laugh. She retorts back, "300? I am thinking more like centuries."

Hatter laughs with her, "That sounds about right, but I didn't want to scare you, luv." He pulls back to look into her eyes, "I love you Alice. I cannot say that enough. You are my everything. My life, love, my reason to keep breathing. What I was before is merely waiting for you to enter my life."

Alice stares at him, and then unable to keep it in, she grins and tells him, "Actually, you were waiting for me to be born."

Hatter couldn't believe it, Alice is joking? He has never really seen this side of her. And he loves it. He pulls her close and kisses her. Sweetly, savoring his Mate being here with him, he needs this as much as he needed the kiss in the Lake.

Closing her eyes, Alice loses herself in the kiss with her Mate. She needs this as much as she feels that he needs it. They have been through so much lately, the worst being that they were apart. But this, this sweetness, their lips touching and worshipping each other, this is a reaffirmation that the other is here with them.

Hatter deepens the kiss, bringing her closer to him, but it was never desperate, never more than love exemplified. He just wants to worship her, show her his love to her.

Sighing, Alice opens her mouth willingly to Hatter. The love flowing through the Bond is making this more than just kisses; it is a merging of two souls that were torn apart.

Eventually, Alice breaks the kiss gasping for air; Hatter continues to kiss her, leaving open mouth kisses along her jaw line, and peppering her face with kisses. They both need this so much, the love they are sharing through the Bond is overwhelming, but there is no hurry, no roughness. There is no possessing, that has already been done and accepted. This is them, just loving each other.

Hatter stops long enough to look into Alice's blue eyes. He tells her softly, "I love you so much, Alice. You are my strength, my light to my soul. I cannot even think of being in any world without you there by my side. I will gladly give my life for yours, but it will do no good. Instead, I will do what I can to change my world to make you happy. I am yours in every way, Alice, and you are mine." He wipes the tears from her eyes tenderly.

Alice can feel his emotions; feel his frustration that he cannot find the words to tell her what he feels. She completely understands. I love you seems so little for what they feel for each other. But, at the same time it is what they are; in love. She tells him, "Hatter, I am yours. I think of you every moment of my day, reach for our Bond and your hand even in my sleep. You are the one who calms my storms, how can you even think that standing by your side that I cannot help but be moved by your emotions, your absolute love and trust in me? You are all I need, or want in any world. I love you so much; these words are both so little and so fitting." Her tears kept running down her face as he tenderly wipes them away.

Hatter leans down and kisses her tears, then kissing her lips. He gathers her to him, holding her to him as he soothes and loves her. Once she is calm, needing more from him, Alice pushes him away, then kisses him. She wants him and can feel his desire for their love to be more to each other. To show each other their love, to reconnect physically.

Hovering over her, he moves down her lovely swan neck, leaving butterfly kisses. The areas she loves him to pay attention, get his attention paid to them. Hearing her sighs of pleasure, encourages him to do more to hear, feel more.

Closing her eyes in pleasure at her Mate's ministrations, Alice is slightly surprised when he stops. She opens her sapphire eyes to meet his chocolate brown ones. He smiles at her and leans back, tugging her up with him. When she is vertical, he pulls off her tunic, leaving her in her underclothes. He stares at her lovingly, taking in everything. He glances at her eyes, seeing no embarrassment, no shyness at her partial nudity. He cups her face in his hands and kisses her as he lays her back on the bed.

Alice closes her eyes; trusting her mate completely. She looks up to him, and seeing him just staring at her, she draws him down. Hatter is in lounge pants, never changing when they got back to the rooms last night. He had taken the time to make Alice comfortable then had collapsed beside her in their bed. Now he is happy at not changing, as he feels her hands on him, caressing his chest and then slipping to his back to pull him closer.

Kissing Hatter, running her hands up and down his body, Alice was in heaven. Here she is with her Mate, nothing rushing them, nothing but the two of them. And oh my…the things he is doing with his mouth. Alice sighs in pleasure.

Hatter smiles to himself; he loves hearing her. He moves her bra straps off her shoulders, kissing where it touches her. When he gets the straps as low as he can, he slides his hands around his Alice, as he kisses her neck. With a quick flick of his fingers, he unhooks her bra. Hatter looks up at Alice, smirking as he takes in her face, feeling her lust and love for him through the Bond. He removes her bra, trailing his fingers across her body as he does so.

Alice looks down at him, feeling the mischievousness of him as well as his desire for her, all eclipsed by the pure love that he has for her. She smiles, then arches her back as he teases one of her nipples. Sensing the pure pleasure from his actions, then feeling the pleasure from him, at what he is doing to her makes this more intense than normal.

Hatter closes his eyes in the shared joy they have between them, as he does what he can to please both of them. He caresses her breast with one hand as he loves her other one with his mouth. He is a breast man, as long as they are Alice's. He can never get enough of her perfect mounds, how they fit perfectly in his hands and in his mouth. Though to be truthful, Alice and he fit together perfectly everywhere. It is as though they are made for each other.

Not able to keep still, Alice moves under her Hatter, trying to relieve some of the pressure she is getting from him. She reaches down, and unties his pants, sliding her hand down to grasp him, shocked pleasantly as always at how well endowed her Mate is.

Moaning, Hatter looks down at her. Her hands on him are always pleasurable, especially right now when he is craving her. He kisses her, his mouth moving sensuously with hers. He lowers himself on her, needing the friction as much as she does. But, before he can fully rest on her, Alice stops him.

Wanting more, Alice looks up at him, biting her lower lip as she works to remove his sleeping pants. She loves the fact that normally he sleeps commando or less, less clothing needing to be removed.

Hatter helps her remove his clothing, then reaches down to remove the only article that Alice has on. He moves down her lovely legs, worshipping them, leaving open mouth kisses down to her dainty feet. Crouched at her feet, he takes one and kisses it. Then he slowly makes his way up, kissing her legs as he moves up to one of his favorite places. He looks up as he feels her desire and love for him spike.

Looking down, Alice's eyes meet Hatter's brown eyes. She cannot contain her feelings, not when he is giving all his love and desire for her, free reign. Not that she is complaining. She gives as good as she gets, feeling the same as he does. She needs him to be what he is, her love of her life.

As always, Hatter is amazed by his woman. He smiles at her. He slowly makes his way up to her sex. Then glancing at her, he proceeds to lick her clit, from top to bottom, then back the other way. As her taste fills his mouth, his moan of pleasure is only surpassed by his feelings coming through the Bond. He loves the taste of Alice.

Alice gasps and her hips move of their own volition. She feels one of his arms slide across her waist to hold her down as the other moves to help him. She loves when he does this to her, it feels so amazing!

Hatter moves up, inserts his two fingers into her lower lips and pumps them in and out, searching for her g-spot. He teases her nub of nerves with his tongue until he hears her moan, "Hatter…oh God, yes!" He can feel her inner walls clamping down; he then gently nips her nub with his teeth and is rewarded by her coming apart. He moves down to lick all of her nectar.

Alice is coming out of her orgasm and opens her eyes when she feels Hatter move up her body.

He takes his time, licking and nipping his way up, paying special attention to her belly button, then her breasts. By the time he reaches her mouth, he has aroused her between his ministrations and through his own need for her.

Hatter hovers above her body, watching her with his eye's dark with lust and love. "I love you so much, Alice." With that, he lowers himself to her body, kissing her as he enters her gently. They break the kiss as Hatter moans his pure pleasure at being inside his love. _So tight and wet, how can anything be better than this?_

No words are needed as the Bond lets them feel everything. They move slowly, making love to each other. Alice moves her legs around Hatter, and feels him move deeper in her. She breathes out a sigh. She wraps her arms around him, needing to be close to him.

Hatter kisses everywhere he can, only stopping as he watches her face, making sure thru her eyes and the Bond that it feels as good for her as it does for him.

Hatter soon sits back on his legs, drawing Alice with him. He watches her as he moves in and out of her, supporting her, as he goes into the hilt and back. He can see the pure pleasure this position brings her. He keeps it as long as he can, until the space between them is too much, and he lowers himself to her, pulling her legs up higher as he watches and feels her come around him.

Alice is gasping as Hatter makes love to her, she feels him sliding in and out of her slowly. When he moves, the feelings heighten; she can feel all of him inside her. The emotions are unreal, but eventually she feels herself start to come. Not wanting to end this, she tries to hold off until Hatter comes with her. But soon he shifts again and with this new position, she is unable to think, much less try to hold back her orgasm; Alice comes around him, her body shuddering as she gasps out his name, "Hatter…oh, hell yes, God!"

Enjoying the sight of her coming undone, Hatter slows down to help prolong her ecstasy. He loves nothing more than feeling her coming physically and through the Bond. He clamps down on his body, not allowing himself to come, until he can build her up again.

Breathing heavy, Alice looks into Hatter's eyes. She is always amazed at him at his endurance. She can feel his genuine pleasure at making her come. But at the same time, she can also feel the mounting pressure in him to have his release. She flips them over, and starts moving her hips up and down.

Hatter closes his eyes in pleasure, only to open them quickly. He enjoys watching Alice ride him. Her body, glistening with sweat from their lovemaking, moving sensuously up and down his cock; her head thrown back, with her hair cascading down, in obvious pleasure of him inside of her. Her breasts bouncing with each movement from her.

Unable to resist, Hatter puts his hands on her hips, helping her move faster as he starts to thrust up into her.

Even with this, they still move languorously, enjoying reconnecting to each other. The room sounds with their gasps and moans, their quiet words of love being told to each other, the sounds of their bodies. But, as always with them, their bodies give out before their desire for each other.

Hatter quickly turns them both, where he is on top, he moves quicker, harder in response to their bodies. Alice groans outs, "Oh God, Hatter…faster, I need you!"

Leaning down to kiss her, Hatter complies all the while whispering, "Oh Gods. Fuck me, Alice, you feel so good." Moving faster, Hatter can feels his release coming, and determined to have Alice come with him, he moves his hand down to her clit and pinches it. Alice starts to orgasm around him, and he comes inside her, thrusting inside her a couple times as her walls milk his seed from him. Hatter and Alice gasp out each other's name as they hold onto each other.

Hatter barely holds himself from collapsing on Alice as he comes down. Reluctantly pulling out of her, he rolls to the side and collapses, but not before he pulls Alice over to him. He sighs, and tells her softly, "I love you Alice. So very much, and I thank Wonderland and the Gods themselves for bringing us together, for keeping us alive." He kisses her forehead, holding her tight to him.

Alice rests her head on his chest, completely relaxed. She looks up as he begins murmuring to her his love. She smiles, and just as softly answers him, "I am the lucky one here. You fell in love with me. Somehow, someway, we survived everything and all it did is bring us closer and closer together. I love you so much Hatter and I bless everyday for you and our Bond. We never will have to worry if the other doesn't love us with that."

Hatter smiles and gently teases her, "Which is good, luv. Since we never talk or show our emotions to each other." He chuckles. But then his face grows serious and he fervently tells her, "I am always amazed by you, luv. You are my strength, my hope. You are everything to me, my better half. How can it be any better than this, this love between us?"

Alice moves up his body and he meets her, kissing her softly. Then he holds her to him as they drowse in the light.

Time and the light look on the two of them and are happy. Time moves off, giving them more of him for awhile, they both deserve at least that. Light moves over the two lovers, caressing them. Then it also moves on, giving them what little privacy they can have in Wonderland.

Wonderland sighs contentedly. Her Champions are all back where they belong. And they will shortly know that others are moving against them. But for now, she will also leave Hatter and Alice alone, making sure everyone does also.

* * *

**Here we go. Like I said here and will say on the chapter published, this is how I want to write them. But per a request, I made the story T rated. And this the M-Rated. So we will continue down this road for now. And you get some short chapters on the other side to keep them synced. This chapter stayed like it is for obvious reasons.**

**Please review. You feed the muse and she comes back with such lovely stories for all of us!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy.**


End file.
